zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Wanted
=Expansion Project= The goal here is the completion, expansion, and refining of the Wikia as a whole. I this page, I want to compile a list of things that need doing. This way, we have a method of easily finding things to do so they don't get lost on random talk pages. Notes *I'll start it, but anyone can continue it. *Use this page's discussion to talk about any of the things listed here, but be sure to keep it succinct and relevant as these topics tend to expand rapidly and exponentially if people get even mildly off-topic. *These are potentially different from stubs in that they have enough info to not be stubs, but do not have enough info to be considered complete. Stubs, however, do count as well. Legend *A normal word means it needs expansion (it may ALSO need cleanup) *A strikethrough means it is tagged for cleanup (meaning it has layout and formatting issues that need to be addressed) only add a strikethrough if it does NOT need expansion. *Remove the item from the list when it is completely up-to-par. :Note Do not hesitate to add to this list. It is better to have an overly long list than and overly short one. =Projects= *Category: Article stubs (obviously) *List of Zoids video games <-- Every heading here should have a separate page, there is more than enough info. *Zoids VS <-- each one here should be split and expanded. Mobile games need a mention. *Zoids Saga <-- again, needs splitting and massive expansion. (Zoids Legacy has been split, but the rest also need new articles) *Zoids Infinity <-- again, needs splitting and massive expansion. *Zoids Customise Parts (see that page's talk, could do with separation, but needs a cleanup either way) *Every Video Game character page needs to be reviewed, for factual and grammatical correctness. *Genesis Power Up Parts Expansion, clarification and cleanup *Zoids Trading Cards‎ <-- There is only info about the release, not about the game itself *Locations (we have some, but we could have more, see Mirodo Village for the format and Planet Zi for an (incomplete) list of possible pages). Locations seen in Video games are not mentioned at present. *Minor Characters, such as Zoids Genesis Characters and the red link in the template. Pretty much everyone who has a spoken line should have their own page. *Count *Zoids HMM <-- Needs constant updating. *All pages to do with release info require a cleanup. This is because they all use an inconsistent format, making it unclear to an uneducated reader exactly what was released when and in how many stages. In addition, every release segment on every Zoid model page in the entire wiki needs edit checking. For instance: they arbitrarily swap names and assume the reader knows why. This is inadequate. See: Forum:Releases. *Battle Story <-- All related articles need to be organised so that they can be found. Right now there is no way to navigate information relating to Battle Story. * <-- these need to have links to them. Most of them will need content. Pages that don't have sufficient content should be flagged for deletion. * <-- pages need to be added, or links need to be removed. *Citations <-- Mostly relating to Model releases, all of the information need to be cited. The best format for a citation would be a picture of the model in question, box art scans, sticker/instruction manual scans, etc. Currently there is no independent way for contributors to verify if an edit to model pages is vandalism or genuine. People editing those sections (especially when addressing rare, limited or obscure Zoids) should cite their edit. See: Forum:Model_Citations *Weapons <-- Strike Laser Claw and Laser Blade are somewhat isolated. Should make a weapons table on the wiki, with consistent formatting. (Todo after model citations are complete, as to avoid needing multiple citations)